


Care and Concern

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: The Real Anders Johnson [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is about to have an emotional breakdown about J:PR being near collapse and all Anders has to say is "relax" at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Concern

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, as per usual, and I don't own any characters.

Anders stepped into the office balancing some papers for his latest pitches, along with some coffee for himself and Dawn; his newest clients were picky and he had stayed up nearly all night brainstorming ideas that might appease them. He was loathe to lose yet _another_ paying company, a few extra hours sleep be damned. Dawn was already there, typing away furiously on her computer while speaking rapidly into the phone as Anders carefully placed her cup down onto her desk.

“No, no, of course that wasn’t out intentions sir, we’ll have those new advertisement ideas to you before lunch , I’ll make _sure_ of it. Yes, yes, thank you, I’ll make sure to let him know. Have a good…ugh!” she seethed, slamming the phone down, “He hung up on me.” She said, shooting a glare at the back of her boss’ head. “Anders, do you realize that Mr. Smithson’s company is our remaining hope of staying in business? Do you even _care_ that you’re about to lose your company and cost both of us our jobs let alone our houses?”

“Good morning to you too Dawnsie,” Anders replied sarcastically, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down and looking at his flustered assistant, “please remind me later to buy you something nice to placate your irritation at me.”

Anders,” she snapped, We are about to lose the _company_ , we have _one_ client left, and he is about a flea’s ass away from leaving for another PR business! Can you _please_ pull your head out of your arse, and find a way to please our last paying client so we _don’t_ end up on the streets?!”

“Dawn, you need to take a deep breath, and relax,” Anders began, tossing the proposals down onto his desk and unbuttoning his suit jacket, “You need to stop worrying so much; it’ll start causing you to go grey pretty soon and that would really be a shame in my opinion.”

“Don’t worry?!” she shrieked, “We are on the verge of collapse and of losing the one company that could be our source of income and meal ticket, and you’re telling me to _relax_?! One client Anders! _**One. Client.**_ ” she said, emphasizing the sentence with her hands.

“Mmm, no we don’t,” Anders hummed, sitting down and starting up his desktop as he fished out his design ideas for the new ad posters.

“Uh, yes, we do; I _just_ spoke with him on the phone.” she replied, hands on her hips.

“Um no Dawn, you spoke to _one_ of our clients on the phone; these are the ideas I’ve come up with to show our other ones, although I also thought up a few that should appease the pricks over at Smithson’s company as well. I’ll sell their shitty baby food even if I have to get dogs to eat it.”

“Other clients? Since when do we have _other_ clients now?”

“Last night,” he said, grabbing the last of the sketches and heading to the office scanner.

“Wha…what? How?”

“Bar hopping.”

“Oh that’s just wonderful, their first impression of J:PR was of you pissed out of your mind then? Just fantastic.”

“No,” Anders drawled, shooting a glare at her lack of confidence in his professionalism—although, to be fair, it was well warranted most days, “I went to a few bars around the business-y side of Auckland, and managed to stumble across a party of men and women celebrating the finalization of their newest deal; I congratulated them and offered to buy the next round, we all got to talking and it turns out the one group had just laid off their previous PR company and the other just now got a budget large enough to hire one. I offered our services and they agreed to it as long as I provided some decent ideas for them. Those there are the results of all my hard work along with quite a few red bulls and a very long, sleepless night last night after getting back from the bar. And let me tell you, they sure are a specific lot.”

“So… _two_ companies, two very _real_ companies, have hired us to do their public relations? We aren’t going homeless or starving on the streets?” She asked, overwhelmed in her disbelief.

“No Dawnsie,” Anders assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly as he looked her in the eye, “Plus we weren’t going to go homeless or starve to death anyways.”

“How can you be so sure? Yesterday our last hope was about to jump ship for another company.”

“Yea, I own my apartment building so definitely not going to ever lose that, well except maybe in a bet if I ever were stupid enough to get into it with Mike. But as that’s not likely, no, no losing houses here,” he said, sitting back in his seat again and organizing the new material.

“Well that’s good for _you_ I suppose,” Dawn muttered, turning to walk back to her desk, the implications of his words sinking in. Of _course_ Anders would have a fallback; he was, after all, extremely intelligent and a decent businessman, it was absurd _not_ to expect him to have a business on the side that pulled in more financial stability.

Anders noticed her forlorn tone, a confused look on his face, “Dawn, do you honestly think I would _ever_ allow you to go homeless? _Especially_ if I were perfectly fine? There are three empty flats in my building, two of which aren’t even listed in case of emergencies; if it came down to it, I would have moved you in rent free and made you a resume that sparkled with rainbow unicorn farts before I _ever_ allowed something to happen to you. _Ever_.”

Dawn blinked owlishly, not quite sure how to react to this new information. When she finally came too, Anders was working hard on the projects and she decided just what to do. Walking briskly around his desk, Dawn swung his chair around—with loud protests on his part—and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He seemed stumped for what to do, settling with patting Dawn awkwardly on the back.

“Dawn…we have a lot of work to do so…”

“Anders Johnson, you can be a prick and a selfish, man-whore of a bastard, but you really aren’t as much of an uncaring dick as you like people to believe. And I’m _so_ sorry I doubt you so much, I really am.”

“Thanks, I think? Now…work?”

“Oh!” Dawn gasped, jumping back up and hurrying quickly to her own desk once again, blushing furiously as she smoothed out her dress as she sat, “of course, yes, lets get back to work then.”

Dawn was truly surprised and touched by Anders’ concern for her wellbeing; even though he preferred not to show it, Anders really did care in so many ways, it just takes her by surprise whenever he does allow it to show.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> I just, I _really_ love Anders and I'm very convinced that he isn't nearly as much of a dick as he makes himself out to be. 
> 
> P.S. If you have any ideas you might want to read about just click on over to my [tumblr](http://ilikechocolatemilkh.tumblr.com) or shoot me a message on here. If you also see any typos, please message me and I will try and fix them :) I hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
